Item Tags
In the game you can use your Punch Designix to turn cards into punched cards and fuse them and combine them with others. You can either overlap cards represented by && or by punching cards together, you'll get different results depending on what you punch and how. This is a list of currently known tags you can give other items, such as weapons. Tag Masterlist * Bouncy - Adds extra knockback to weapons. Applied to armour, gives you ability to jump higher (which may be a bad thing if you're relying on spin attacking). * Burning - Enemies take damage over time for a short period. * Cold - Slows down enemies. On armour lows your jump height. * Crockercorp * Electronic - Adds the ability to access the build screen without a computer. * Explosive - In ranged weapons, the bullets shot explode on impact. In melee weapons, the weapons explode once used. * Fragile - Melee weapons break on first hit. * Grimdark * Heavy * Lightning - Adds lightning damage to the weapon. Also adds a cosmetic lightning effect. * Magic * Menacing * Nerf * Piercing - Ranged weapons' shots go through enemies, and can hit other enemies. * Poison - Enemies take damage over time for a couple seconds. * Radioactive - Adds radioactive damage. * Scatter - Ranged weapons shoot 3 bullets instead of 1 * Shitty - Does negative damage. Can heal enemies and other players. * Volatile && Quality We will focus on the tags the card will give the Royal Deringer (R.D) as a starting point. R.D && Nails = Piercing Royal Deringer Adds .5 Dmg and gives it the Piercing Quality R.D && Faygo= Faeringer Adds .2 Dmg R.D && Cake = Broadsword Crocker 3 Dmg Base, Has extended reach R.D && Smoke Pellets = Stunt Sword 1 Dmg Base R.D && Rat Poison = Poison Royal Deringer Adds .5 Dmg and gives the Poison Quality, + Has a green look Cost=22 Deals Poison Dmg on hit which slowly drains the enemy's Hp for a short time R.D && Battery = Lightning Royal Ringer adds .2 Dmg and gives the Lightning Quality, + Has a Lightsaber-ish look Costs= 19 R.D && Perfectly Generic Object = Perfectly Geeringer, Same Base Dmg (5), Gives the P.G.O Quality? R.D && Dutton Photo = Duttoneringer, Same Base Dmg (5), Gives the Dutton Quality? R.D && Fake Arms = Stund Sword 1 Dmg Base R.D && Iron = Ireringer Adds .2 Dmg R.D && Stabler = Staeringer Adds .2 Dmg R.D && Candle = Burning Royal Ringer, Adds .2 Dmg, Gives the Burning Quality (Lights enemies on fire) R.D && Campfire = Burning Royal Ringer (Same as above) R.D && Bunny = Con Aieringer, Same Base Dmg (5) R.D && Vile Smut = Smut Sword, 1 Base Dmg Has the ( Rancorous ) Quality?? Same as Homestuck for dummys R.D && Egg = Fragile Royal Deringer, Gives the Fragile Quality (Breaks after one hit) +has darker shadowing R.D && Uranium = Radioactive Royal Deringer adds .8 Dmg Gives the Radioactive Quality ( adds radiation Dmg) Category:Items